


A Plethora of Pika-Shots

by QueenBoudicatheGreat



Series: A Pokemon Master and a Pokemon Professor Walk Into a Bar [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/QueenBoudicatheGreat
Summary: This is just gonna be a collection of <1k ficlets that belong in this verse, all centered around Ash and Gary's friendship. The summary will be updated to include a new segment each time I upload something new to it.*_*"Will you be my best man?"Ash felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head and the light floating feeling from before was gone. His jaw dropped open just enough for his mouth to form a perfect little o and he just stared at Gary, almost waiting for the "Just kidding!" that was sure to come.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: A Pokemon Master and a Pokemon Professor Walk Into a Bar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555381
Kudos: 47





	A Plethora of Pika-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I doubt I'll actually continue this series because I never do.
> 
> Me, literally a week late: Hey, so here's an update.
> 
> For real tho y'all, don expect anything more. I specifically wrote this just for the line "And, somehow, somewhere down the line, Gary had become Ash's best friend, too," so make of that what you will. Again, written on my phone, strictly for my own enjoyment, so it's not good and it has typos that I'm not gonna fix.

"I think I'm gonna ask Rana to marry me."

Ash blinked slowly at Gary as the words settled in his mind and started to translate. Maybe opening that last bottle of Salac berry juice had been a step too far, but he couldn't bring himself to care, especially not when he finally pieced together the words Gary had said. A wide, dopey smile lazily curled across his face. "That's awesome. You think she's gonna say yes?"

"Yeah," Gary said. Ash could tell he was trying to instill the word with his usual confidence, but between the slur and the insecurity permeating it, the effect was lost. "I mean, obviously I don't know for sure, but I think she will."

"Yeah, I think she will, too," Ash Chatoted back. "You guys have been dating for what? Four years?"

"It was five in July," Gary corrected.

"Jeeze. I'm surprised she hasn't asked you with how long you've made her wait," Ash snickered.

Gary flushed a little bit and reached over to thump Ash between the eyes, which he responded to with some over the top, totally unnecessary yelling. "Shut up. I have a question I want to ask you."

"How am I supposed to answer if you want me to shut up?" Gary glared at him a little harder than normal, so Ash put his hands up in surrender, giggling to himself. "Okay, okay. What did you want to ask?"

"Will you be my best man?"

Ash felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head and the light floating feeling from before was gone. His jaw dropped open just enough for his mouth to form a perfect little o and he just stared at Gary, almost waiting for the "Just kidding!" that was sure to come.

Gary chuckled nervously and Ash was now certain that he was in some parallel universe because Gary Oak didn't chuckle nervously ever, especially not after asking Ash Ketchum to be his best man. "You gonna keep gaping at me like a Magikarp, or are you gonna answer?"

Ash shook his head slightly to restart his thoughts. "What? Me? Are you sure?"

Gary gave him a hard flat look, suddenly looking a lot less nervous. "Do you  _ see _ anyone else here?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "I knew you were talking to me, I just have a hard time believing that you actually meant to say those particular words to me."

"Har har har," Gary said sullenly into his glass. If Ash were feeling less charitable, he'd call it a pout. "You're a real fuckin gas, Ketchum."

"I'm being serious!" Ash protested. "Like, I'm really honored and all -- I  _ am _ quit rolling your eyes at me -- it was just really surprising is all."

Gary wrinkled his brow and focked his head to the side. "Really? You're surprised? I don't mean to start a pity party or anything, but it's not like I've got a million friends like you do. You're pretty much my best friend at this point."

"Huh." Gary had a point. While he had easily been the more popular of the two when they were kids, Gary's science obsession and hermit instincts had led to a much smaller circle of friends. Sure, he was always welcome to join in when Ash's friends came over, and even got pretty close with Cilan of all people, but they were always that. Ash's friends. Gary's friends that were first and foremost his friends were maybe a couple of the younger researchers he had studied with over the years. And Ash. For some reason, both of them deciding to settle down in Pallet Town right at the same time had jump started their relationship. They were talking and hanging out and even going on Pokemon hunting trips together. And somehow, over the last several years and a few hundred nights just like this, Gary had become Ash's best friend, too. "You know, I never thought about it, but I'm pretty sure you're also my best friend."

"Other than Pikachu," Gary pointed out helpfully.

Ash barked out a laugh. "Yeah, other than Pikachu. Nobody can replace Pikachu."

"Only a fool would try."

"Speaking of Pikachu," Ash said, a smirk curling up on his lips, "I'll only say yes to being your best man if Pikachu gets to be part of the ceremony. With like a little Lux and everything."

Gary snorted. "Sure. Whatever. He can ride on your shoulder or something. I was gonna get Mara's Poliwrath to be ring bearer. Just remember that you're the one who's gonna have to wrestle Pikachu into a tux."

Ash made a face. "I didn't think about that. Maybe don't waste your money on a tiny little tux." Gary tossed his head back and laughed, probably harder than Ash's comment deserved, but it filled him with a warm pride nevertheless. He lifted his cup. "To your impending proposal and whatever the hell comes after it."

Gary lifted his glass as well, but before Ash could clink them together, he pulled back with a smirk. "So, you're gonna do it?"

"Do what?" Ash asked, just to be a little shit. "You should probably ask again."

Gary let out one of his amused little "Humph"s and rolled his eyes. "Ash Ketchum, will you do me the honor of being my best man?"

Ash gave him a blinding smile and tapped their glasses together. "Gary Oak, nothing would make me happier."


End file.
